


I Remember You

by BanillaLaine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanillaLaine/pseuds/BanillaLaine
Summary: A night in which a drunk Bokuto remembers Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I Remember You

Bokuto took the last swig of his beer. He left his teammates for a while to sit by himself at the bar. He felt a thick hand slap him on the back. It was Meian, and it was his signal that it was time to go home. Bokuto raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was only 11:00 PM. Meian simply gestured behind him. Bokuto looked over his shoulder. His shirt nowhere to be seen, Hinata was dancing the samba on top of their table while the rest of the team cheered him on. At the back, Bokuto saw the manager stomping straight to the crowd.

The cold night air nipped Bokuto’s cheeks as he staggered out of the bar. His teammates were stumbling close behind him. Sakusa alone was able to walk out of the bar with some dignity (Atsumu was clinging to his back, mumbling incoherently in Sakusa’s ear. While he appeared annoyed, the faint blush on his cheeks told Bokuto otherwise).

Outside, a lone figure was waiting in front of them, leaning on the railing. A flash of orange shot pass Bokuto, crashing into it. A passing car illuminated the silhouette; it was Kageyama. Hinata was latching onto him firmly despite his drunken state. He was scolding Hinata for getting so drunk, but he was holding onto him with gentle hands. The adoring look Kageyama gave his boyfriend made Bokuto’s heart twinge slightly. Kageyama glanced toward the group and caught Bokuto’s gaze. Gently, he shoved Hinata away and gave Bokuto a rueful smile.

After a few rounds of goodbyes, the group went their separate ways. It left Bokuto feeling just a bit lonely.

Bokuto desperately needed to sober up. He took the wrong turn two times, and he passed by the intersection he had to cross three times. It was a new record for him. He leaned on a nearby wall and began to meditate. He remained still for quite a while, taking deep breaths in and deep breaths out.

Suddenly, Bokuto heard a soft meow. He opened his eyes and saw a black kitten at his feet. Its ribs can be seen through its skin. Bokuto couldn’t tell if it was shivering because of hunger or the cold.

Its appearance caused Bokuto to remember the time when he and Akaashi almost adopted a couple of stray kittens. It was way past midnight, and Bokuto was walking Akaashi home after one of their spontaneous dates (Bokuto had called Akaashi at 1:00 AM, whining about how much he was craving ramen. After ten minutes of begging and cajoling, Akaashi caved in as he always does). Under a random streetlight, a battered-up box was abandoned on the ground. They could hear a chorus of soft mewling coming from it as they neared the streetlight. Bokuto kneeled in front of the box and gently pried it open. Inside, three kittens were bundled together with a thin blanket. Without a word, Bokuto and Akaashi looked each other in they eyes and came to an agreement. Bokuto carefully picked up the box, and they all headed toward Akaashi’s apartment.

Only two weeks had passed, but Bokuto spoiled the kittens rotten. Each time Bokuto came over, he brought milk and new toys for the kittens to play with. Akaashi was no better. He bought a mini-cat tower, two scratching posts, and a bed for each of them (even though they preferred to sleep together). He even gave them the spare bedroom to play in. To Bokuto, it felt like they had become a family. When he mentioned this to Akaashi, he gave Bokuto a warm smile and hugged him with all his might.

Unfortunately, this brief period of bliss came to an end. Because of their hectic schedules (the Olympics was fast approaching and Akaashi was in charge of a major project for one of his authors), Bokuto and Akaashi could not properly take care of the kittens. They had to give them up for adoption. Bokuto remembered the fountain of tears he wept as he handed over their kittens to a kind stranger. While he tried to calm himself down, Akaashi relayed all the information about the kittens to her: what brand of milk they liked, what times they often took their naps, and what kind of personalities each kitten had. It took all of Akaashi’s strength not to break down in front of her. That lonely night, Bokuto and Akaashi promised each other that one day—when they’ve settled down together—they will raise cats.

(“But what about owls?”

“That’s unconventional, Bokuto-san.”

“… What about children?”

“… I’ll think about it.”)

A blast of cold wind came rushing through the streets, jolting Bokuto from his memories. He looked down and found that the kitten wasn’t there anymore.

The cold wind now felt refreshing to Bokuto. It urged him onward toward his apartment before it got any later. Mostly empty, the streets remained quiet at this time. The moonlight streaming down through the clouds. Its radiance overwhelmed the street lights. In this silence, Bokuto was reminded of Akaashi. Whenever he could (which meant whenever his work allowed it), Akaashi would sleep over at Bokuto’s apartment. Their clothes lay scattered from the bedroom door to the bed. Bokuto remembered Akaashi laying in his bed, slowly carding his hair with his graceful fingers. The moonlight illuminated the elegant yet sharp edges of his pale body. He remembered Akaashi with his hands in his, gazing into Bokuto eyes tenderly. He could smell a faint trace of Akaashi’s cologne and sweat. Each and every time they did this, Bokuto remembers their first time together. It was awkward and clumsy but completely perfect.

_Ah, I need to call him._

Ever since that one time where Akaashi had to pick up Bokuto and his teammates at the police station after a particularly drunken night out (Meian unfortunately couldn’t make it), Akaashi demanded that Bokuto call him after drinking. Bokuto didn’t want to see Akaashi that mad ever again.

The beating of his heart sped up at the thought of calling his boyfriend. But right now, Bokuto wanted to enjoy the silence. And he wondered why.

Ahead of Bokuto was a convenience store much like the one him and Akaashi went to all the time when they were in high school. After volleyball practice, they would buy a snack on their way home. Bokuto would buy them onigiri, and sometimes Akaashi would cave in to Bokuto’s pouting face and buy them yakisoba pan. They talked about volleyball, school, their favorite songs, how their days went, and anything and everything in between. To Bokuto, it never really mattered what they talked about as long as he got to know Akaashi better.

Bokuto remembered the way Akaashi would occasionally peek at him, the corners of his eyes gently crinkled and his mouth slightly curved up in joy. Bokuto remembered how his cheeks flushed each time he caught one of those glances.

Bokuto entered the store, a harsh breeze rushing past him. As soon as the doors shut close, the air became stifling. A sign near the entrance warned customers the air conditioner was down and would be fixed as soon as possible. The lone cashier was leaning over her station at the other end of the store. An expression of pure bliss on her face while a mini-fan oscillated near her register while sweat dripped off her face and pooled on the counter. She didn’t hear Bokuto enter the store: she remained in her comfortable position without greeting him. Bokuto searched for the shelf which held the onigiri, stopping in front of it. Bokuto wondered what Akaashi would like to eat.

Before he could come to a decision, Bokuto heard sharp thunk on the counter and a small yelp. He turned his attention toward the cashier. He saw the mini-fan forlornly on its side and a look of shock on her face. Bokuto chuckled under his breath. She must have heard him this time as she whipped her eyes in his direction. Her face flushed, evidently not from the suffocating heat of the store.

“Good evening! Hello, sir! Welcome,” she threw out greetings in a flurry to hide her embarrassment. Bokuto replied with a grin and a wave of his hand. He returned his attention to the important matter in front of him.

_Akaashi usually picks tuna with mayo, but he always says that the sour plum ones taste better late at night. Or should I get him some plain salted onigiri? He loves eating them when he’s stressed out. He’s probably stressed out at this time. After all, the deadline for the manga he’s working on is tonight... Or was it yesterday? The day before? Did he stay up late this past week? He usually stays up until his work is done. I can’t remember if we fell asleep together._

“Sir?”

Bokuto raised his head and saw the young cashier looking at him with concern. Her collar and the front of her shirt was drenched in sweat. She must have come over from her counter to this aisle.

“Are you okay?” She shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

Bokuto gave her a short nod.

“Okay, then,” the cashier replied skeptically. “But take this anyway,” the cashier said. She held out a clean handkerchief. Bokuto threw her a look of confusion. He realized what it was for and took it from her gently. He wiped his face while she walked away.

Bokuto stood in front of the shelf for another ten minutes, contemplating what he should buy. In the end, he gave up and bought four of each.

The cold night air kept Bokuto company as he sat on the swing. He decided to take a break at the park Akaashi always took him for their Sunday dates. He slowly swung back and forth, gently brushing the plastic bag full of onigiri at his feet. Just as slowly, Bokuto sipped on his last can of beer (without much thought, he had returned to the convenience store halfway through his walk home and bought two packs). This park was nearly the same as the one they used to go while they were in high school. After losing a volleyball match, they would go to that park and eat ice cream there.

One time, when Bokuto was especially depressed (the new quick attack they created together failed miserably thanks to Nekoma’s setter), Akaashi stood up on his swing and sang Bokuto’s favorite song at the top of his lungs. Bokuto was shocked, but he quickly began to laugh. Akaashi might be good at many things, but he was unusually bad at singing. Halfway through the song, Akaashi had to stop because a police officer scolded him for making so much noice that late at night. He sat down sheepishly, his cheeks flushed so brightly. All the while, Bokuto kept laughing until Akaashi reprimanded him to stop. When his laughter came to a halt, Bokuto looked at Akaashi. He was pleased to know that Akaashi was surprisingly weird even though he was usually so composed. He gazed at Akaashi with so much love in his eyes. With nervousness present in each second of his movement, Akaashi reached out for Bokuto’s hand. Akaashi’s hand enveloped Bokuto’s comfortably. He finally mustered the courage to meet Bokuto’s gaze. Seconds later, they shared their first kiss.

_I need to call him._

Bokuto hurriedly took out his phone from his pocket. He dialed Akaashi’s number by heart, then waited him for him to pick up.

Bokuto felt relieved when he finally heard Akaashi’s voice.

“Bokuto-san? Why are you calling?”

“I drank a lot with my friends today… sorry,” he says as he exhales a deep breath he was holding.

_Ah, I really want to see him right now._

“It’s late … hurry and get home.”

Bokuto noticed that Akaashi sounds different in this call. There was nothing wrong with his voice. He didn’t sound sick or anything. It was just … exhausted.

“Are you home?”

“Yeah.”

_A short response, he must be stressed. He probably had a bad day at work._

Already, he imagined Akaashi frowning. His fingers massaging the wrinkles on his forehead. Bokuto chuckled at the cute image, but what came out seemed to choke him.

“You didn’t drink tonight?” Bokuto asks while he slowly starts to stand up.

“Yeah.”

_He definitely had a bad day at work. He never likes talking when he just had a bad day. Hopefully, he tells me about it in the morning like usual._

“Then you’ll be the only one to remember this conversation again…”

Why does that matter? Why is my heart aching so much?

Bokuto looks up at the night sky. Grey clouds hid the moon from view, casting a depressing atmosphere over the park.

“I miss you,” Bokuto confesses. A huge load was taken off his chest as soon as he said it. But it was soon replaced by an even heavier burden.

“Can I go see you?” Bokuto pleaded.

“No.”

“I bought you a bunch of your favorite onigiri,”  
Bokuto remembered in eagerly.

_Onigiri will surely make him feel better!_

As passion swelled in his heart, he snatched the plastic bag and began to jog toward the park’s exit. Not even the burden on his chest could slow him down.

“I’ll bring them to you right now,” Bokuto blurts out. “Wait for me! I’ll take a taxi!”

All through this, Bokuto couldn’t hear anything but the pounding of his feet on the pavement. His sole purpose was to reach him. It was only until he reached the exit that he heard Akaashi’s desperate shouting through the phone.

He came to a full stop and forced himself to pay attention.

“Bokuto-san!”

At the moment, Bokuto realized Akaashi was crying.

“But we broke up …” Akaashi sobbed in pain.

Bokuto’s whole world came crashing down around him. How could he have forgotten? His face quickly paled, and his knees started to shake. He bent over, clutching unto the growing pain in his chest.

“We … broke up.”

As Akaashi uttered these words, tears once again began to fill Bokuto’s eyes. His staggered breaths filled the dead silence between them.

“You don’t have to check in with me after drinking anymore,” Akaashi said after a few eternities passed.

Bokuto couldn’t reply. One hand was feebly holding his head up while the other clutched his phone. He had crumpled to the ground, sobbing quietly. He was in a state of disbelief. How could he have forgotten?

Then, it all came back to him. These past few weeks—this night out—was meant for him to forget. He was trying to forget. He wanted to forget. He didn’t want to feel the pain anymore. And he succeeded. But when he remembered, the pain was too much to bear.

The line cut off, and suddenly Akaashi wasn’t there anymore. Bokuto was all alone.

After some time, Bokuto picked himself up from the ground. He took out the handkerchief the cashier gave him and once again wiped the tears off his face. He threw away the bag of onigiri and began the lonely journey back to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> [Edit: I forgot to insert the end notes (T-T)]
> 
> Thank you for reading! This fanfic was inspired by a TikTok created by @yourlocalyakitori! Check her work out! <3
> 
> [the video](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeBYmubF/)  
> [@yourlocalyakitori](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeBYHstk/)


End file.
